Ripagem Às Avessas
by Rest Without Peace
Summary: Uma história que merece a ripagem, três ripadores doidos, comentários sobre comentários, feitiços e poções de salsichas imaginárias, invasões e muitos erros absurdos. Se prepare e faça um tratamento psicológico antes de ler.


Ripagem Às Avessas

Nota: Pessoal, pode ser que alguns de vocês notem, tipo, MUITAS semelhanças em nossas ripagens com as dos Seguidores Da Mãe Munda. Fazemos muitas referências a eles, e os admiramos pelas ripagens ótimas, mas não queremos copiar o estilo de ripagem deles. (Só vamos pegar algumas piadas emprestado.) Essa fic, por exemplo, foi achada por mim quando estava dando uma checada no Fanfiction. Ela tinha sido atualizada, então como eu sabia o nível da fic, e como tinha mais capítulos, decidimos ripá-la. Lá no SeMu ela é one-shot, mas aqui ela é Long Fic. Estamos conversados!

Mihaela Keehl

* * *

Sinopse: Belatriz descobre que o verdadeiro amor não está na segurança de sangue mais sim no coração de uma certa bruxa inteligente. **(Zeus: Achei que era "Segurança DO sangue", mas não.) (Mihaela: O Word nem tchum pra esse errinho, mas nós sim. ****YAY!) (Baby: Belatriz? Uma OC! Mary Sue! Kill her!)**

PROLOGO **(Mihaela: Já começa com um acento faltando. Deu desespero extremo aqui.) (Baby: Relaaaaaaaxa. Vai que ela deu uma ajeitada, do pra cá...)**

As damas chegaram a residência dos Granger exatamente as 20h00minhoras. **(Mihaela: Eu já li muita coisa, já escrevi muita coisa e, devo dizer, só coisas EXTREMAMENTE, LASCADAMENTE, FERRADAMENTE esquisitas me deixam assustada. Tipo "20h00minhoras". Acabei de ver tudo, e olha que não vou morrer tão cedo.) (Zeus: POOTA MERDA! Nem vou tentar corrigir essa parada federal que isso aqui tá pior que a Ponte de Campinas.) (Mihaela 2: Quéisso, Zeus? Cê tá falando igual meu pai!) (Baby: As damas? Pretas! #masoq)**

Tocaram a campainha e esperaram. **(Baby, Mihaela e Zeus: Encheção de linguiça!)**

MS Granger atendeu a porta com uma pequena surpresa. **(Mihaela: "A autora estava sem um pingo de sangue, jogada no meio do seu jardim.") (Zeus: COMULIDÁ se a filha não avisa que vai na sua casa?)**

**Hermione o que você está fazendo aqui você não devirá estar na escola? **(Baby: Olha, depois do "aqui" não deveria ter um ponto de interrogação ou uma vírgula?) (Zeus: Autora criou um novo tempo verbal? Ô dose.) (Baby 2: É o futuro pretéritado mais-do-que-errado. #masoq)

**Oi mãe bem eu tenho uma pergunta conversa com a senhora e o papai. **(Baby: Pergunta conversa? #masoq) (Mihaela: Vírgula is gone.)

Nesse momento MS Granger percebe a presença de mais uma pessoa em sua soleira. Era Belatriz Lestrange.** (Mihaela: Lá no "Chessus Toma Conta", tava assim: "mais uma pessoa em sua Belatriz Lestrange**.**". É, ela realmente ajeitou.)**

Fazia mais ou menos que ela e Hermione estavam ficando junta **(Zeus: Cadê concordância?) **, sua mãe nunca consegui **(Baby: U)** entender como Hermione a per dou **(Mihaela: #Masoq)** depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito, mas a mulher fazia suas filhas que era ela para questionar. **(Mihaela: #Masoq) (Zeus: Sentido é tão raro quanto funeral de anão!)**

Ela cumprimentou Belatriz e a convidaram para entrar. **(Baby: #Masoq) (Mihaela: Vaca pariu e deu nisso aqui.)**

Sr Grangens ficou surpreso com as chegadas das duas moças, mas resolveu esperar para ver o que estava acontecendo. **(Zeus: "As chegadas"? Comolidá?) (Baby: Não quero, não posso, não devo, não vou, não lido! #Masoq) (Mihaela: E tem gente que só viu os filmes e escreve as fics! "Grangens" não, please.)**

**Hermione meu anjo o que traz você em nossa casa.** (Mihaela: MASOQ WTF TÔW CAFUSA.) (Mihaela 2: Concordância is gone.)

Os dois levaram a maior surpresa, pois não esperavam uma noticia assim tão der repente. **(Mihaela: 1) Sem acento 2) "Der repente"? Minsplik oquei!) (Baby: De fato, "der repente"? #Masoq? Será que essa autora é analfabeta? Tôw cafusa também!) (Zeus: Tô perdido.) (Baby 2: Logo Zeus! Você é sempre mais perdido do que um cego em tiroteio. Cara, esse comentário é inútil!) (Mihaela: Cadê meu Ryan em uma hora dessas? Ele que sabe fazer massagem... #Safadjénha)**

Senhora Grangens foi a primeira a falar.

**Hermione você tem certeza não deixe sua mãe na esperança e depois retire esse sonho de minhas mãos, de quantos meses você está. **(Baby: Caraca! Enquanto tem mãe que não quer que a filha esteja grávida, essa maluca é ao contrário! Eu continuo em discordância com essa autora! Cadê interrogação?) (Mihaela: #2Fóreva na Baby.) (Zeus: Essa mulher sabe o que é interrogação?)

**Sim mãe tem certeza, mas quem está grávida e Bella. **(Mihaela: Não seria "tenho certeza"?) (Baby: Na trave! Pelo menos não tirou o sonho da véia.) (Zeus: Crossover entre HP e Twilight? Putáqueospareba!) (Baby 2: Isso me lembrou à "pereba". #QueNojo)

**Como isso pode acontecer vocêis na época nos disseram que ela era estéril, o que aconteceu?/ **(Baby: Um milagre! Aleluia, brothers! #Interninhas) (Mihaela: Mas ninguém quer saber como duas MULHERES conceberam um filho. Ô dose...) (Baby 2: Sei lá, vai ver que o negocinho dela tinha algo a mais...) (Zeus: A bruaca dela é macho!) (Baby 3: Até que enfim você tá interagindo com nossa conversa...) (Mihaela 2: Não tá perdido. Aleluia, Brothers! #Interninha)

Foi à vez de Belatriz falar. **(Mihaela: Realmente tem gente que só vê os filmes. Ai ai, posers...) (Zeus: Quando não precisa de crase tu bota, é, autora descerebrada?) (Baby: Ehuahuhuauhuahuhue essa foi boa! True that!)**

**Sua filha aconteceu **(Mihaela: #Masoq) **, parece que o núcleo mágico de Hermione e meio estável e muito poderoso, ele curou a minha esterilidade, foram a brincadeira que Hemione estava fazendo na hora. **(Baby: Sei muito bem esse tipo de brincadeira...) (Mihaela 2: Muié, mas hoje tu tá que tá! Comentando sobre a andada do Nick, e agora isso! #Interninhas) (Zeus: Tu quase morreu naquela hora, Mihaela! E realmente, Baby, acalma a sua BabyGirl aí embaixo!) (Baby 2: Na verdade só falei o que pensei... Mas me diz se ele não é um tarado que não controla o Nick Jr!) (Invasão do Nick: Ouvi meu nome nessa parada... Tão falando de mim aí?) (Baby 3: Isso mesmo, senhor Nick! Andamos analisando e chegamos a conclusão de que você é um TARADO!) (Baby 4: Ei Zeus, a minha amiga de baixo tá calma, sim! Agora reza aí pra eu não arrancar o TEU Zeus Jr. aí!)

Hermione ficou vermelha como um tomate quando Bella se lembrou do que ela fez no dia da concepção da criança. **(Mihaela: Exorcismo!) (Baby: O que será que ela fez? #Ironia) (Zeus: Magia, oras! As duas são BRUXAS, nada mais lógico!) (Baby 2: Seu filho da mãe! Você não viu o hashtag #Ironia, idiota?) (Zeus 2: Não foi pra ti! Ô TPM!) (Baby 3: Reza pra eu conseguir contar até dez!) (Mihaela: Um deus tendo que rezar? I'm cafusa.)**

Sr Grangens olhou surpreso sem entender o que acontecendo. **(Baby: Será que não seria "O que ESTAVA acontecendo"?)**

**Meu anjo você explicar par gente o que Mis Lestrange esta falando. **(Mihaela: "PAR gente" e "Você explicar". Eu não deveria estar em desespero, mas não deu mais pra segurar...) (Baby: #Risada! Essa autora me faz rir dela!) (Zeus: Esse "Mis"tá estranho.)

**Primeiro Pai e Mis Black agora e segundo eu tenho vergonha de dizer eu não estava pensando na hora somente aconteceu. **(Mihaela: A) Pai e Mis Black? Why? B) Dois pontos e vírgula are gone.) (Baby: Essa autora é uma #Burra. Não, eu sei que todo mundo erra, mas essa aqui bateu o recorde.)

Bella ouvindo seu animal de estimação ficar sem jeito resolveu tomar as palavras. **(Mihaela: MEU ZEUS! Chamou de cachorra na fuça!) (Zeus: Sim, chamou?) (Baby: Ele se achaaaaa...) (Baby 2: Quanto amor!)**

**Sr. Grangens o que aconteceu que uma noite Hermione e eu saímos para jantar e dançar, mas digamos que passamos além da conta e Hermione lançou alguns feitiços e acabamos nessa situação maravilhosa. **(Baby: Que situação maaaaaravilhosa...) (Mihaela: Pausa e respira, minha filha! O mundo ainda não vai acabar não! E faltou um "é"...)

MS. Granger ouvindo tudo não deixou te perguntar que tipos de feitiços podem acabar com esterilidade de uma mulher. **(Zeus: Olha aí! Ela escrevia "Grangens" de propósito! Depois não quer ser ripada, olha aí.) (Baby: Essa "Mrs. Granger" parece inocente demais, não?)**

**Hermione explica isso para nós querida? **(Mihaela: Repetição de pontos! Segura o Nick, meu Deus! |Amarra o Nick em uma coleira|) (Baby: Nick bufando.) (Zeus: Ai, bateu um medão agora...)

Sem mas nenhuma condição Hermione não teve como negar o pedido de sua mãe. **(Baby: Foi o jeito. Exprica pra véia aí.)**

**Bem Mãe o feitiço que realizei mudava a condição sexual de uma de nós, por exemplo, se lançasse esse feitiço em você certo parte sua teria mudada drasticamente me entende. Nesse momento Hermione fica mais vermelha que um tomate. **(Baby: Pois tinha acrescentado meio que uma salsicha nela.) (Mihaela: Concordância fâiou. E PELAMORDEDEUS, a última frase fez sentido pra cascalho!) (Zeus: Baby, tu não era tarada assim não! O que aconteceu, ver o Nick andando inclinado doido pra dar uma encostada na Juliette te fez querer entrar na parada, é?) (Baby 2: Hahahaha. Muito engraçadinho, senhor Zeus Palito. EU JÁ FALEI QUE EU SÓ FALO O QUE PENSO! E mais, eu não tenho culpa se hoje estão acontecendo coisas que, sinceramente, não dá pra evitar de falar! #TraumaDeVerONickInclinado) (Invasão do Nick: Mas eu virei fofoca, por acaso? Eu não ando inclinado!) (Baby 3: Justamente, senhor Nick. Você não anda inclinado, mas tá vendo o que o Nick Jr. faz? Na boa?) (Mihaela 2: É o poder dos feromônios! Ela te deixa tão tentado assim? Você tá tão na seca?) (Baby 4: Pô Mihaela, assim ele se faz de coitado!) (Invasão do Nick: EU NÃO ME FAÇO DE COITADO! Ah, nem tento, com vocês não vai ter jeito...) (Baby 5: Pô, cara, não interessa, a sua cintura chegou primeiro que a cabeça de cima!) (Mihaela 3: Chega de interninhas! Assim os leitores não entendem nada!)

Demora mais de um segundo para os Grangens entenderem o que tinha acontecido. **(Baby: Dá um desconto, pô, são velhos.) (Mihaela: E burros.)**

Os dois se olharam e ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos e começaram uma gargalhada frenética, Hermione e Belatriz ficaram pasmas. **(Mihaela: Gargalhada frenética? Cara, nem gás do riso me faz rir dessa fic.)**

**Mãe vocês podem param **(Zeus: #Masoq)** com isso e nos dizer o que você is estam **(Baby: "Estam" e "Você is"? #Masoq)** achando disso.**

**Hermione meu anjo só estamos muito felizes, mas diga uma curiosidade essa magia funciona em trouxas, para apimentar um casamento. **(Baby: Ashuhasuhauhsashuhaus o que essa véia quer fazer?) (Mihaela: Que indireta! E isso deveria ser uma pergunta, né?) (Zeus: Tô perdido. #2) (Baby 2: Idiota.)

Hermione ficou surpresa não com a reação de ser avo, mas sim com a pergunta sobre o feitiço. **(Mihaela: Mas a Mione, ou Mionão, não era o pai? Ela que vai ser a avó? Comuançim?) (Baby: Até eu fiquei surpresa com a pergunta sobre o feitiço.)**

**Mãe eu não vou responder isso para senhora. **(Mihaela: Pô, você pode mudar de sexo e sua mãe não? A salsicha invocada só pode ser sua, é? EGOÍSTA!) (Baby: É, ela tá com ciúme da salsicha dela.) (Zeus: Essa parada evoluída no meio das pernas não é mais privilégio de homem. Obrigado, Magia.)

Nesse momento Bella respondeu.

**Sim MS. Granger esse feitiço funciona em trouxas também, pode ser feitos as vezes em poções se a senhora quiser possam lhe fazer uma para vocês. **(Mihaela: TRAIDO−RA! Traidora! X9 do hell! Assim a Mionão separa!) (Baby: Pode crer, o divórcio dela já tá quase na mão.) (Zeus: E olhem que a Bella já se divorciou lá no começo! (Do Edward LOL))

Hermione quase teve um ataque quando Bella falou das poções.

**Bella não vou deixar você dar essas poções aos meus pais, você ficou louca?/ **(Baby: Tô falando, a Mionão é ciumenta! Não sei se o ciúme é da salsicha ou dos pais...) (Mihaela: SEGURA O NICK, REPETIÇÃO DE PONTOS DE NOVO!) (Baby 2: Talvez ele dando uns tapas na autora ela aprende a parar de repetir...) (Zeus: Vou soltar o bichinho então. |Desamarra a coleira de Nick|) (Baby 3: Nossa, você também tá na lista de assassinato! Chamou ele de cachorro!) (Zeus 2: É mais possível que ele ataque a Mihaela... Ela que prendeu ele.) (Mihaela fugindo de Nick que quer mordê-la)

Antes de Bella responder MS. Granger interveio.

**Hermione não fale assim com a futura mãe de seu filho, tenha mais respeito com ela mulheres grávidas são muito sensíveis. **(Baby: LOLOLOLOLOL Ela não tá parecendo nada sensível! Ela quer até dar a poção da salsicha pra sogra!) (Mihaela: LOLOLOLOL True that! E o ponto foi despedido, não?)

Hermione ficou surpresa, pois sua mãe nunca foi muita a favor de seu racionamento com Bela. **(Baby: " Muita" e "Racionamento"! #Masoq) (Mihaela: Tem que economizar a Bella, ela custa caro! E como o Edward nunca ficou com ela mais pessoalmente, acho que a poção da salsicha até que foi bem útil!) (Zeus: Ou ela pode chamar o Nick, o garoto tá na seca.) (Invasão do Nick: Eeeeei, não tô na seca não!)**

Já Belatriz aproveitou a chance e se vês de vitima. **(Baby: Essa menina tem o problema do Cebolinha! Ela troca o F pelo V!) (Mihaela: Cadê a pedra de Rosetta numa dessas?)**

**Muito obrigada MS. Granger ela está me tratando assim desde que descobriu que estou grávida me sinto muito sozinha ela mal fica em casa só pensa no trabalho. **(Baby: Acho que isso é muito pesado para a cabeça dela, né?) (Mihaela: Ah, coitada! Hey Bella, o Mionão tem que trabalhar pra sustentar teu bucho! Para de reclamar! E ainda ganhou um traveco que tem uma salsicha que pode ser invocada... Essa mulher tá querendo muito!)

Hermione não deixou de querer de matar a mulher corvo nesse momento mais sabia que qualquer coisa que ela dissesse só poderia ser usada contra ela, ela devia esperar o momento certo de se vingar contra a ela. **(Mihaela: "Mais", "De querer de" e "Contra a ela". Abusou DEMAIS da minha paciência.) (Zeus: Faz greve! Faz a salsicha sumir!) (Baby: Mas antes deixa a Bella dar a poção pra Mrs. Granger! Ela também quer uma salsicha!) **

**Não se preocupe querida agora você não esta mais sozinha, eu sei que Hermione e meio viciada em trabalho mais eu vou conversar com ela Dara mais atenção a você daqui para gente. **(Baby: Viciada em trabalho? Quem é viciado em trabalho? Ela tá é de saco cheio da Bella mesmo!) (Mihaela: Quem achar um ponto ou um acento agudo aqui eu dou indicação ao Nobel!) (Zeus: "Daqui para gente"? #Masoq)

**Obrigada MS. Granger e muito bom saber que não vou passar por isso sozinha, que tenho uma família para me apoiar. **(Mihaela: Tem sogros, não uma família!) (Baby: Na boa, a Bella não parece santinha do pau oco? Ou da salsicha oca?) (Zeus: Ashuahsauhsushuauhashu, adorei, Baby!)

Hermione pensou com sigo mesmo eu juro se não amasse essa mulher ela a teria matado ali mesmo. **(Mihaela: Mudança de pensamento pra PDV da autora assim, sem aviso! Tôw cafusa.) **

**Baby foi procurar alguma livraria com livros de macumba e magia negra pra ver se encontra alguma que faça a autora sofrer pra cascalho a cada erro de português que cometa, junto com os outros Ripadores. Ela está procurando os ingredientes.**

**Mihaela, após um showzinho particular e uma massagem, foi ajudar Baby e aproveitar para comprar munição de bazucas, bombas e sacos de sangue vazios. Ela mantém segredo total sobre o uso desses artigos (Se bem que já é óbvio.)**

**Zeus foi procurar o Matt, de Death Note, pra ver se ele consegue rastrear a casa da autora e jogar um vírus no computador dela. Os três vão jogar a macumba na autora.**


End file.
